


The Unusual

by KaralinaWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Female Reader, Gen, Just read, Kinda, You'll understand soon enough, gender swap?, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaralinaWrites/pseuds/KaralinaWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you and your sibling go to a diner that has the best pie in all the South? Hopefully some damn good pie and a good time. Certainly not bumping into two men that seem to remind you of someone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unusual

You and Sammy have been through so much the past two years. Well, really your whole life, but recently it’s been ten times worse.

You just got back from hell with no rhyme or reason on how, but hey… you were back. Now it’s time to figure out who brought you back; more importantly, _what_.

You had woken up in a wooden box six feet under and clawed your way through the dirt to break surface. Now you’re back in the real world, escaping the horrific memories of what happened during those four months in Hell. Or should you say forty years.. Time’s different down there..

You just retrieved Sam a few weeks ago from a motel in Pontiac, Illinois; just on the outskirts of where you were buried. The door was open by, who was thought to be, Sammy’s super hot lover of the night.

You’d already done the dirty talk of what might’ve happened to bring you back, but like Sam said; nothing was exchanged to pull you from the depths of Hell.

A few days later you and your good friend Bobbs had tried to summon whatever had that much power to snatch your ass from down under. You two had every sigil known to man painted across any visible surface, accompanied with all possible weapons to kill any creature

Although that did no help, considering at the end of the night you found out it was _'An Angel of the Lord'_ and for a fact, they exist.. And the fact that they want you and Sam to stop the 66 seals from breaking to prevent the Devil from being raised, it’s just so much weight on your shoulders at the moment..

You also got the chance to catch Sam using that freaky E.S.P. stuff. The only excuse used was _“I’m pulling demons from innocent people, and most of them survive”._ Of course Sam would use that excuse, but how was it happening. Is it just leftover from the whole Azazel thing?.. who knows..

“Dean..” Sam said, trying to get your attention, knowing the look on your face when you’re in a trance of your own thoughts. “ _Dean_.” Sam tried again, this time a little louder and nudging your shoulder.

“Hm?” you came back to reality; driving to the diner that was a few minutes away from your motel. You looked at Sam, the usual face of _‘is-everything-okay?’_ being expressed, accompanied with the usual sorrow-filled puppy-dog eyes. “Sorry, just really hungry..” you lied, trying to change the subject as you looked ahead again. “…and don’t call me Dean, it’s such a dudes name.”

“Oh come on.. If you get to call me Sammy, I should be able to call you whatever I want..”

“Yeah.. _NO_. That’s not how this works.” You point to yourself “Older sister,” then shifted your hand to point at Samantha, “Younger sister… _I win_.” You let a small laugh out and threw Sam a smirk, making sure she knew you were the boss. “Did you really forget that when I was gone?” you added laughing

“Fine, _Deanna_ ,” She emphasized your name and laughed; knowing you hated being called by your full name as well, “What calorie-filled diner are you taking me to tonight?”

“Pattie’s Pies, best pie in all the South, my dear Sammy,” You shot her that smile which she couldn’t do anything but laugh at.

“Of course, it’s _all_ about the pie with you” She rolled her eyes to look through the passenger window covered in water droplets.

“Shut up..” sass laced your words with hints of  playfulness. You adjusted your shoulders and grabbed the box of cassettes from the back — careful not to swerve on the road. You grabbed out Guns n’ Roses and popped it in; Sweet Child filling the car with the bass vibrating against your leg.

You and Sam drove in a comfortable silence with the music until you reached the diner. You parked your 1967 Camaro SS next to… Was that a 67’ Chevy Impala?

_Holy shit_

You quickly got out to inspect the vintage car. You’d do anything to get your eyes under the hood.. and the fact that it’s in such a good condition like your own, you nodded your head in approval still gazing at the impala.

“Are you drooling?” Sam made her way over to you and slightly pushed your arm laughing.

“You have no respect” you glared in her direction then pushed back, you turned and made your way into the diner; a bell signaled your arrival as you made your way to a booth.

A man sat alone next to the booth you and Samantha positioned yourselves at. His hair was a nice chestnut color, it sort of resembled Sammy’s. It was long, and hung a little passed his ears and shaped his face quiet well. With eyebrows pulled in concentration, he slowly scrolled on the mouse-pad.

His gaze flickered from left to right as he took in whatever information he so desired to look up. Finally, he shifted his hazel eyes to you and your sister. His soft bone structure made him ten times more gorgeous, and his smile was something to remember.

You smiled as the two of you took your seats; your back was to the mystery man while Sam sat across from you. Samantha pulled out her own laptop, and followed suit to researching the case you were on.

“Welcome to Pattie’s Pies, the best homemade pie in all the south, how may I help you” You heard behind you

“Sorry my brother’s using the restroom, do you mind coming back when he returns?”

“No problem sweetie” she then made her way to yours and Sam’s booth

“Welcome to Pattie’s Pies, the best homemade pie in all the south, how may I help you?” Your waitress named Susan asked, looking a little annoyed, giving you the same speech as she did to the man.

“Damn right it is” you said, so happy for the pie that awaited you. “I’ll have the bacon cheeseburger, extra bacon” You said smiling as you handed her the menu then looking at Sam for her order.

“Cobb salad would be great.. Thanks” she said in a soft voice raising her eyebrows.

“Any drinks?” She asked

“Two beers” you said hold up the number two. She scribbled it into her book

“I’ll be right back with your drinks” She smiled and turned away, disappearing into the kitchen

“Alright, down to business. What are we looking at?” you spoke so no one heard.

“Well, Mr. Wallace died with razor blades in his throat.. I’d say witch”

“Gross,” you rolled your eyes. You hated witches, they think they can kill _anyone_ they want, _however_ they want.. Even if it dealt with the victim’s bodily fluids.. “Well… when you find a hex bag at the house, let me know”

“Maybe someone else beat us to the case, you saw the scuff marks where the fridge had been moved… Plus the lady said she already talked to some feds,”

“Look, we just-“ You started as you peered over Sam’s shoulder losing your train of thought. Pie. A whole showcase filled with delicious, homemade pie. “Oh my god. Sammy.. _Pie_ ” eyes wide, you started towards the case

“Really? We weren’t just talking or anything” she said over her shoulder at you

“It’s pie!” you shot back, and you could’ve sworn you heard the man behind you snicker.

Standing in front of the case, you couldn’t decide which delectable dessert you would dig into today. They had so many choices and they all looked delicious.

Susan made her way over to you, “See anything you like?”

“You have no idea..” your eyes made their way to Susan’s. “You got any pecan?” your lips pulled into a sweet smile full of hope.

“Actually, I just threw one in if you don’t mind waiting.”  She returned the smile

“Awesome” you backed up and made your way to the back to Sam. A man had joined the guy that sat alone; his back facing you as he sat across from his friend. “Sammy!” Her head turned around, you didn’t notice the man with the long hair look up as well. “18! 18 different types of pies to eat, can you believe that?!” you said loudly, making your way closer to the booth.

The man with the shortly spiked hair turned towards you and caught your eyes before you could sit. He gave a slight nod of the head and you smiled sweetly at him. His eyes resembled light emeralds and his jawline was structured perfectly. A smirk passed his lips as well as yours as you took your seat again. Clothes shifted from behind, notifying you that he had turned around. You noticed that the waitress also brought you the two beers you had requested.

“I’m _so_ happy for you..” sarcasm in every word, her eyes moved back to her screen as she finished taking a sip from her bottle.

You couldn’t quiet make it out, but the man with the green eyes had said something about Sammy’s name.. Of course he would go for her, but hey, props to Sam. You’re always proud when she can finally get a guy to dig her; especially with her height, she towered over quiet a few men

“So get this..” she grabbed your attention and moved her laptop towards you, “From what I can tell, Mr. Wallace has a clean record.  Can’t find any reason why someone would want him dead.” She said quietly

“That’s just perfect. Maybe Mr. Clean just swallowed a bad case of the blades.. maybe this isn’t our sort of thing..” You grabbed you beer and brought it to your lips, letting the alcohol make it’s way into your mouth

“Four razor blades in one piece of candy, Dee..” she gave you a face that made you feel a little stupid. “Can I help you?” she motioned to the man behind you, you followed her eyes to see the man turned around once again.

“Uh.. Never mind.” He looked forward as you did the same

“What’s your problem?” you heard his friend ask

“I thought I heard her say my name” he replied. Way to think of a dumb excuse for him to look at your sister, you thought

“One bacon cheese burger with extra bacon and a cobb salad” Susan interrupted and began placing your food in front of you

“Sorry, but I think you got our orders mixed up, we ordered that.” The man behind you intervened a second time, as you were starting on your fries

“Sorry sweetheart, they ordered before you. Just a coincidence that it was the same thing” she said matter-of-factly and made her way back to the kitchen.

The man turned to face you and your sister, “I can dig a girl that likes her share of burgers”

“If your trying to sweet talk me to get my burger, you better think again.” You said back to him as you grabbed your burger and took a bite; not looking at him so you can satisfy your food needs. He just laughed and turned back around.

You looked up at Sam and she was giving you this look. Not blinking or anything, just staring at you with a shit-eating smile.

“What?..” realization hit when you saw what she was suggesting “Shut up and eat your rabbit food” you said, maybe a little too loud because the man behind you started to laugh; you smiled with confidence knowing you made him.

During dinner, you could feel Sam’s eyes on you every once in awhile. Know she wanted to say something, but thinking she shouldn’t. You dropped your burger and looked up brushing your hands together to get the crumbs off

“Alright, what is it..”

“What?.. Nothing” she shook her head and began to build another bite of her salad

You shrugged and began to pick up your burger

“It’s just..” you dropped it again, “how have you been?” you just kept staring at her, waiting for her to elaborate on her question, “you know.. after coming back from…” she trailed off, “Are you okay?”

“Sammy I’m fine..” you grabbed your food for the third time

“Yeah, but – “

“I said I’m fine.” You said more forcefully and glared at her, “I swear.. The next person to ask me if I’m okay, Imma start throwing punches..” Sam returned to her food in defeat as you took a bite from your burger.

**EMERALD EYES POV**

The man behind you, looked up towards his friend, then slightly over his shoulder at you. Had he heard right? Did he really just hear you and you sister talk about Hell? No way.. He had to be inferring way too much.

Yet he was unsure.. The way you.. _Dee_? And that girl.. _Sammy_ was it? The way you two talked was so very similar to him and his brother..

The fact you two ordered the _exact_ same thing they did, the way you fall head over heals over a good pie, how the girl version of his brother said, “ _So get this”_ just like he would, the way you spoke your snarky comments, or how the other girl sat and looked at her laptop…it was all surreal.

He was even told by his brother that you were checking out his car like you owned it, and the fact you pulled up in a 67’ Camaro SS that looked like it belonged in a show… _How in the world was this a coincidence.._

**YOUR POV**

After you and Sam finished your food, prior conversation long forgotten, you were riveting with excitement thinking about the pie you were going to soon have. You stood up and looked down at Sam

“I’m guessing you don’t want any” she just nodded her head, still concentrating on her research. You made your back to the counter where Susan was standing. You nodded your head at her and she knew exactly what you wanted. She made her way to the case and pulled out a slice of pecan pie and handed you the plate.

“On the house sweetie,” she made her way to the faceless voice that called her

You turned around to—

“JESUS Cas!” Cassie, ' _The Angel of the Lord',_ stood a mere 5 inches in front of you and almost made you drop your pie. She had the same outfit on when you had first met her; a black pencil skirt, white blouse underneath a black dress vest, with a navy blue tie all underneath a tan trench coat.. “Like I said the last time… A warning would be nice” you grunted and continued to your table

“My apologies” she followed on your heels

The men in the booth, including Sam, were staring at you. Your sister in more of an, _oh great_ way while the other two had their mouths slightly hung open. You smiled at them and sat down to eat your pie.

“Did she just say your name is Cas?” the man with the exquisite jawline from before asked. Really? Now he’s trying to get with the Angel..

“It is simply a shortened version of my name that was given to me by Deana and Samantha.” Cas replied, you brought your hand to your face pulled down in disappointment. For an Angel, she was pretty dumb.

“Don’t mind her” you shook a hand trying to dismiss her comment, her face only squinted in your direction

“Wait, _Deanna and Samantha_ ” the one with the long hair intervened. You took a bite of your pie then looked back at him,

“Yeah, got a problem?” You said with all the sass you could muster up at the moment. The men looked at each other and had a visible conversation with their eyes. Sort of what you and Sam did at times like these.. Weird.

The man turned to look at you, “Let me guess.. Your last name is Winchester?”

“What?..” you looked at Sam, silently asking _What’s going on?_ And, _Should we tell them our last name?_ She nodded in approval.

You looked down at the floor laughing to yourself, “Wrong Rifle.” Then your eyes lifted to the boys, ”Try Weatherby.”  You smirked as you moved your hand to the gun on your back in the waistband of your jeans. “Who the hell is asking” you narrowed your eyes.

“My name is Sam Winchester, and this is my brother Dean.” He moved a hand in Deans direction..

You looked to Cassie, asking for an explanation. She just contorted her face in confusion, still staring down at the two boys.

“Real funny, now you two black eyed dicks have two choices..” you said grabbing the demon knife by the black handle from your jacket pocket “Either I slice and dice,”  you stood up “or Sammy here, recites a beautiful poem I’m sure you’ll love.” Sam followed and stood a few feet off your back; you smirked at the thought of the two be demons trying to play a trick.

“Ruby’s knife?” Sam asked, and quickly pulled his out, yet his handle differed from yours; his was brown

"Who’s Ruby?" Samantha asked them, genuinely curious, yet still on her guard

“Cas?!” Dean shouted urgently as both the boys stood from the booth eying your knife

“I do not understand. I am right here” Cassie said, eyes squinted and eyebrows pulled in confusion

A flutter of wings was heard from behind the two brothers. He looked _exactly_ like Cassie, except a man… and slightly taller.

“What the hell..” You muttered, eying the trench coated man. He walked towards Cassie, fairly close; they both inspected each other with the same facial expressions.

“Dee..” You turned to look at Sammy; she gave a silent shake of the head, letting you know that this was making no sense and that it was a bad situation to be in.

“We are trapped in a separate timeline that is being shared between two paradoxes.” Both the Cas’ said in unison

“It seems that this diner has adjoined ours with theirs.” Cassie stated

“And that means…” Sam, the tall man said trailing off

“They are you, but in different forms.” The man, Cas said

“And to think I was hitting on you to get you in my bed” Dean followed rubbing the hairs on the back of his neck. Something you would do when you were nervous

“Not a chance buddy,” you said slapping his shoulder “If you don’t mind.. we’re gonna leave before this gets any worse” you grabbed Sam and started heading towards the exit

“Look..” you two stopped and all eyes landed on the taller man “We know this may be a little weird, but judging that you are _us_ , but _not_ us.. Like the opposite of us, you know that’s our daily lives.”

“I’m just gonna go out on a limb and ask, is _your_ King of Hell, Crowley? And your parents names John and Mary?”

“No..” you said, heart speeding up that they brought your parents into this.. “The _Queen_ of Hell is Carley..” you emphasized and looked at Sam, questioning about them asking on your parents.

 “And our parents names were Joan and Marty.” Samantha finished for you

“Okay.. I’m officially weirded out now.” Dean said looking towards Cas,

“Wait, wait…” your sister spoke, “That doesn’t make sense, you were the two Feds that talked to Mrs. Wallace right? The case in town about the Four razor blades in the mans throat?” Sam asked from your side

The two nodded their heads in agreement.

“You mind explaining _that_ one, Cas?” You shot at the Angels; they both peered to the floor in thought. The face they had, you knew exactly what both of them were going to do, “Cassie,” You spat, and Dean mentioned “Castiel,” at the same time,

“DON’T YOU—“ too late “…dare” you both ended quieter. “Freaking Angels!” you and Dean shouted, throwing a small tantrum in their departure.

Both Samantha and Sam started busted out laughing. You looked at them, irritation showing in every crease on both of your faces

“Moving on,” you demanded so they’d both shut up; they followed suit and their laughter came to a halt.

“I’m guessing you just got back from Hell” you directed at Dean, his gaze met yours and slightly nodded, “Same…” you mumbled, knowing exactly what happened down their, because you probably did the exact same thing he did… You said yes.

“That means you…” Samantha trailed off, looking in Sam’s direction. You followed her gaze, as well did Dean and saw Sam shift slightly; his jaw tightening and shoulders tensing. Wondering what conversation the two Sam’s could be having.

You looked back at Sam, her body resembling the man’s significantly, she noticed your stare and shrugged. Whatever it was, you left it, for another time down the road; right now, you two had bigger fish to fry.

“So..” you clapped your hands once “I guess we better get comfortable..” you said making your way to the booth you and Samantha previously sat at. Dean and Sam did the same, but this time joined you and your sister; taking the seats across from you two.

_This is going to be fun.._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! first time posting on AO3 and I'm super excited to throw all my work at you. Everything posted on here is posted on my tumblr, but I'll transfer everything here as well! Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think!


End file.
